The Alternates
by TBNRCHENEZ
Summary: Have you ever wondered what you would be like in a different dimension. An entire universe where you, your friends, and family existed and led completely different lives. Luffy and friends live their lives here in our dimension, and lead normal and peaceful lives. Until one day, the World Government announced a new invention, that allowed you to bring people from another dimension.
1. Prologue:The Machine

The beeping and whirring of machines could be heard in a dark, cold room. All around the room were workbenches, engineering equipment, and unfinished projects. But at the end of the room was a door, only slightly ajar. This was enough to let the bright light into the dark lab.

Through this door, and into the light were many men and women in lab coats. All were gathered around one thing.

This one thing could change name of science forever.

This creation could not only bring an alternate version of the user, but also whichever the user wished to bring from the other dimension.

The man who created this magnificent thing wanted to share it with the world. Which was strange for the man who usually kept to himself, and liked to stay out of the limelight.

The Dr. decided he would choose multiple families from one town in the U.S., and allow them to use the device for a few short weeks.

The Dr. had already decided on the families he would use.

The Monkey Family

The Roronoa Family

The Mikan Family

The Soge Family

The Vinsmoke family

The Tony Family

The Nico Family

The Franky Family

The Bones Family

The Trafalgar Family

Each member of the families were also allowed to bring one friend along with them.

The invitation letters had already been sent out, so it was only a matter of time before the acceptance letters come in. But for now it is time to wait.

AN: Well Hello there readers, I hope that you will enjoy this story and that I will not abandon it. I know that this prologue wasn't very long, and i don't think it was very good but it'll have to do for now.

ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS I USE WILL BE FROM THE MIND OF ODA , AND I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP OF THEM AT ALL!!!! I ALSO DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE PLOT THAT WILL BE TAKEN FROM THE ACTUAL SERIES!!!


	2. Chapter 1:The announcement

3rd person)

One Piece Town was a small town, where everyone knew everyone. So if one person got in trouble, then everyone knew about it. Especially if you had a family member in an influential position.

Take Monkey D. Luffy for example a beautiful young woman, who was the granddaughter of the town's assistant Sheriff. There wasn't a day that went by that the girl wasn't in trouble. Whether it was here breaking something our just her just causing an unnecessary ruckus. There was always something going on with her.

Today was no different.

(Luffy p.o.v.)

I really hadn't meant to knock over that old guys fruit cart, but I had gotten so distracted by the smell of meat drafting through the air from the nearby barbeque place. The smell of it was absolutely glorious. It left my mouth watering from miles away... NO!! I can't get distracted now, I need to focus on getting away from this crazy old man that won't stop chasing me.

I just really hope grandpa won't hear about this or else I'll be in serious tro...

"OW!"

Oops, I was thinking some much I ran straight into a wall. But on the bright side it seems a s though that the crazy old dude isn't chasing me any more.

Well, with that wild rush over. I should really head home now or else face grandpa's anger. That's not something that I wish to feel.

Grandpa had seemed really excited about something, and told the entire family and our friends to come over tonight for a very special announcement. I wonder what it is.

When I arrived home, I didn't check to see if anyone's car was outside. So when I walked I the front door to many many impatient faces, I knew that I had wasted more time than I thought I had.

" Monkey D. Luffy, where have you been!! You are fifteen minutes late" my grandfather exclaimed.

To which I replied with, " I went out the market to look for some things."

" Well then hurry up and sit so I share the news." He said.

As I sat I noticed the amount of people that were currently crammed into our quite large living room.

The sixteen members of the Donquixote family.

The four of the Mikan family.

The three of the Roronoa family.

The three members of the Soge family.

The four members of the Trafalgar family.

The six members of the Franky family.

The four members of the Bones family.

The four members of the Nico Family.

The four members of the Tony family.

The two members of the Vinsmoke family

And finally, our family of nine. The Monkey family.

All eyes were on grandpa as he stood on the table and cleared his throat.

He began," As you all may know, the greatest scientist alive, Dr. Vegapunk, has created a device which allows the user to bring a version of themselves from an alternate dimension. Out of all the billions of people in the world, our families have been chosen to operate this device for a total of nine weeks. If you and your family would like to opt out of this experience, then I would like to know by tomorrow night. Just know that this a once in a lifetime opportunity for all of us, and if denied we may never have the chance to do so again. So I am warning you now that your decision is crucial. So please consult your families and get back to me no sooner than tomorrow night. That is all I have to say, goodnight." With that dismissal, noise burst out across the room.

I caught the eyes of my friends and nodded my head towards the back door.

As the nine of us gathered into a tight circle, no one spoke a word. We sat on the cold hard ground in silence for what seemed like a lifetime.

" So who else is scared about what could happen if we agree to this?" Came Chopper's timid voice," I mean we don't know what these alternate versions of ourselves could be like. They could be absolute monsters for all we know."

" Yeah, Chopper's right you guys. We don't know anything about the se alternate versions of us or the world that they live in." Ussop spoke out with a quiver in his voice.

With the start of a conversation, we all decided to give our own input to what we think about the experiment.

" Exactly, that's why we have to do this, to find out what our alternate selves are like, what their lives are like. We won't know unless we try." I voiced.

After my input, the others saw what I was saying and could see where I was coming from.

That night in my backyard we all agreed to do everything we could to get our families to agree to the experiment.

ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS I USE WILL BE FROM THE MIND OF ODA , AND I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP OF THEM AT ALL!!!! I ALSO DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE PLOT THAT WILL BE TAKEN FROM THE ACTUAL SERIES


End file.
